daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Andre DiMera
Andre DiMera is the eldest son of Stefano DiMera. He was originally introduced as Stefano's nephew, who was raised by Stefano after his parents died. Andre was given plastic surgery to look exactly like Tony DiMera, and he impersonated Tony on several occasions, often committing terrible crimes while using the identity. In 2015, Andre was revealed to be Stefano's biological son, and his true heir. casting Andre along with Tony is played by Thaao penghlis .in April 1983 it was announced thaao would play a second CHARECTOR named Andre dimera on a confract basis .Andre first appeard on september 1 1983 .In July 1985 it was reaveled Andre (and tony) on October 24 1985 he made his last appearance . 'Character History' 1983-1985 When Andre arrived in Salem, he got plastic surgery to look like Tony. Stefano and Tony were at odds, so Andre was going to replace Tony as Stefano's "perfect soldier". Stefano and Andre plotted to frame Roman Brady for being the Salem Slasher.Andre Capturered Tony and chained him in andre's penthouse . Renee got suspicous the verbs were different and the cologne was different so Andre stuck a knife in her back with poison on it killing her.Steffano murdered several Salemites while wering a latex roman mask .Stefano was furious when he found out thatAndre murdered Renee DuMonde, his daughter, and vowed to pay Andre back one day.When Anna relized Andre was not Tony andre tied her up in his penthouse. Tony broke free and fought with Andre, but he and Anna escaped. After killing Daisy hawkins infront of Sandy horton and marlena Evans ,roman was arrested but was realeased after Maxwell hawthaway found a latex roman mask so Andre killed Maxwell . Andre hijacked a plane to get one of stefano's three prisoms.The plane happened to carry hope,Anna and daphne on a photo shoit in Haiti.Andre's hostile nature caused the plane to go down after the pilot died of a hart attack and the plane crashed on Stefano's island. Daphne DiMera, Tony's mother, died from her injuries and said good-bye to Andre, believing he was Tony. Tony was furious with Andre and the two fought, which ended with Andre getting trapped in quicksand. Tony tried to save his deranged cousin, but Andre slipped beneath the quicksand and was presumed dead 1993-1996 In 1993, Andre, masquerading as Tony, returned to Salem after a lengthy absense. Stefano and Andre planned for him to marry Kristen Blake, Stefano's adoptive daughter, but she was in love with John Black. Stefano claimed to be dying, so Kirsten agreed to marry Andre to honor his final request, but Kristen left Andre at the altar to help John look for Marlena Evans and his daughter Belle. Andre and Kristen tried to get married a second time, but John interrupted the wedding with proof that linked Stefano to the death of Curtis Reed. Stefano attmpted to flee, but John shot out the tires of his car and Stefano was presumed dead after crashing into the water. Kristen blamed John for Stefano's death, and married Andre. Kristen hosted a charity eventy at Maison Blanche with Andre and several other Salemites in attendance. Little did they know that John and Marlena were being held there by Stefano. Roman eventually rescued them and a fire started at Maison Blanche. Andre went back into the mansion to retrieve the laptop that had a file on John's past, but went blind as a result. Kristen left Andre when she learned that he knew Stefano was alive, and that he had replaced her birth control pills wih placebos. Kristen eventully returned to Andre when John became a priest, and Andre's eyesight returned, but he continued faking it to keep an eye on Kristen. John was released from his vows, and Kristen left Andre to be with him again. Soon after, Andre discovered he had a fatal blood disease, and planned to frame John for his murder. Andre wrote his plan down in a diary and also told Father Francis. When Andre learned Father Francis planned to tell John, he provoked him into having a heart attack, and cut off his oxygen at the hospital, causing Father Francis to lapse into a coma At Peter Blake's and Jennifer Horton's wedding, Andre got into a fight with John and then locked himself in his room. He mounted a gun with a button to pull the trigger, and pretended that John was threatening him, while several others were outside the door. Andre pressed the button and was shot by the gun And when oun left the room there was traces of gun powder on the door .He was rushed to the hospital, but died soon after. John was sentenced to death, but Rachel Blake, Kristen and Peter's mother, found Andre's diary and John was cleared of all charges. 2002-2005 Andre returned to Salem, 7 years later at John and marlena's aneversery party , using his own identity as a cover for "Tony's" death, He also claimed that Stefano had died in a car accident and made Andre promise he would take of his "sister" Lexie. Andre pulled out all the stops to prove that Stefano was dead, but he actually wasn't and Andre would often privately talk to Stefano on the phone. Andre also had a newfound obsession with Marlena, and was thrilled to learn that he fathered Rex and Cassie, the Gemini twins, with Marlena. Andre also discovered that John's mother was Daphne DiMera, making him and Tony half-brothers. Andre was dismayed when Roman Brady and Kate Roberts were proved to be Rex and Cassie's real parents and Andre was furious with Stefano when he found out he knew along. Andre was the prime suspect when the Salem Stalker started to kill people in Salem. Andre planned to prove his innocence at a public show where he would unmask the killer, but the Salem Stalker unleashed a tiger that mauled Andre and put him in the hospital. As Andre lay there helpless, he was given a lethal injection and died before he could tell anyone that Marlena Evans was the Salem Stalker. However, Andre was not dead and showed up on a island called Melaswen (NewSalem spelled backwards), along with Marlena and all of her "victims". Andre was accused of being the mastermind, but he maintained his innocence; however, Andre actually was the one behind the Salem Stalker scheme. Andre and Bart were holding Colin Murphy in his lab turturing him .Andre also managed to capture Victor and a pregnant Jennifer.Andre shot down hope and patricks plane and held them. Bo and John rescued everyone After Karen Fitzpatrick thought something was off. Andre once again faked his death during a duel with John but John had superior fighting skills so andre tried to distract John by flinging a dagger at marlena,When john was on the ground so he flung the dagger at andre's throat and caused a massive explosion, which caused some of his hostages to be recaptured by him and held at a DiMera Castle In Europe. Andre manipulated Sami Brady into posing as Stan and helping him in his plots to harm those in Salem. Sami got John addicted to drugs. Sami stopped when Andre kiddnaped Belle and Phillip and later tried to take Rex hostage but was arrested. Andre got out on bail. Sami came by and when she got mad Andre pushed her through French doors. When Andre was captured and incarcerated, he attempted to blackmail Sami into freeing him, but was unsuccessful. 2007 Lexie who was though to have died a few months earlier was being held captive In the tunnels underneath the DiMera mansion. Lexie was rescued but died in 2012 from the fumes she had inhaled in th tunnels. Stefano was dying and stole John's body from the hospital and got his kidney stole and transplanted into Stefano. After that failed, Andre tried planned to use the Stem Cells from EJ DiMera and Sami's children to save Stefano's life. EJ, who was in love with Sami, vowed not to let Andre hurt her or his children. Andre kidnaped Sami to try to turture her into the stem cells. Jealous of Stefano's love for EJ, Andre tried to kill him, but he was rescued by Bo Brady and Steve Johnson. Anna DiMera, Tony's ex-wife, returned to Salem and helped the Brady's discover that Andre had been posing as Tony for over twenty years, Bo confronted Andre on the roof, who slipped and fell, but not before telling Bo that the map was tattooed on his associate Bart Biederbecke's back. Andre was hospitalized and doctors said he was paralyzed from the waist down. The real Tony DiMera returned to Salem and confronted Andre and Stefano, vowing to put an end to them. Andre escaped from the hospital and showed up at the police station, pretending to be Tony, where he stabbed Roman So he would not arrest him for impersonating tony. Andre arrived at the mansion where he found Tony threatening Bart with a sword. Andre and Tony engaged in a duel that ended when Bart got caught in the middle and Andre accidentally stabbed him with his sword. Andre was so distracted by what he had done that he allowed Tony to escape. Andre tried to stop bo and hope from ending the Brady and dimera feud.He stalked bo and hope in Ireland and tried several hits including having a boy leave his back pack with a toy car with a bomb inside but the bomb was defused.when hope was ready to open the scroll containing the secret to the Brady dimera feud Andre held a knife to hopes throat but was scared off by the priest.Bo chased him to capture Andre but Andre was hiding next to a shed so when bo came out of the shed Andre stabbed Bo in the arm. Andre's rogue actions resulted In Stefano losing faith in him, and Andre felt that he could no longer trust Stefano so he stayed away from the mansion, and remained in hiding. After stealing the envelope that Stefano claimed would put an end to the feud, Andre put a cloth over Benny's mouth and kiddnaped him .Andre stole Benjy Hawk's liver, and Stefano's doctor transplanted into him. The Brady's faked Stefano's death in an attempt to lure Andre out of hiding. Sami was determined to get the letter back so when she went into a steam room with E.J. He locked her in the saunah ej and sami escaped.Sami was determined to find the letter so when she got in a car wreck and went to the hospital Andre Threatend Lexie with a knife into going into sami's room ,disuguesed as a clown Andre held a straight razor to sami's throat to threaten her into not look for the letter.Andre escaped the hospital disquised as a old women . Andre lured belle and Shawn to the pub where he threatend them into going into the freezer ,locked them in their and turned down the tempeture to freeze to death.Then kate walked by the pub and heard banging coming from the freezer so she came in and Andre locked the door and took her against her will.Andre held a letter opener to the throat of kate and forced her to phone roman telling him Andre was theatening her to lure him their .To look like he was threatening her Andre made her strip naked and then duct taped her . when Roman got thier they trashed the pub and Attacked roman throwing him against the bar knocking him uncouncois .Andre kiddnaped a uncouncouis roman.But roman escaped.Later lucas rescued kate,belle and Shawn . Andre kidnapped EJ and Lucas Horton and made Sami choose which one to shoot. Sami went to shoot EJ in the leg, but Andre interrupted her fire and she shot Lucas instead. As Andre mocked Lucas, Sami assaulted him and he fled, leaving the envelope behind. Andre put a cloth over Romans mouth when he was walking into the park ,locked him in a coffin and buried him alive but rather would kill benjy so he exumed the body but kept him locked in the coffin so he would not tell bo to arrest him . Andre buried benjy alive in the hole in the ground were Romans coffin was killing him. Andre wanted to stay in hiding so he got a hold of black market LSD and injected a police officer with it in the park killing him so he stole his uniform to miniver around Salem undetected. When Steve found out that Benjy had been buried alive, he kidnapped Stefano and held him hostage at the TV station to lure Andre out of hiding. Andre brought steve to the tv station and forced him to navigate at gunpoint.When they got to the TV station and when roman refused to tell Andre were stefano was so he Attacked a bomb back pack to him .roman told Andre and found him on the roof of TV Station, and was enraged when he learned EJ was Stefano's sole heir. Andre managed to take Hope hostage and when she tried,to escape he held a gun at her head and vowed to continue the feud on his own. Bo followed Andre to the roof and tried to make a deal with him, but when Andre wouldn't take the deal, Bo took a shot and Andre fell off the roof and was hospitalized. Andre was put on life support, and Stefano sat vigil by his bedside. He realized the monster he created and wanted to help Andre turn his life around for the better when he woke up. When Stefano told Shawn Brady that he had tricked him into breaking up Santo and Colleen, resulting in Colleen's suicide, Shawn blamed Stefano and vowed to get even by turning off Andre's life support. However, he couldn't go through with it, but Andre turned off his own life support to frame shawn sr. and doctors couldn't revive him in time. A few days after andre's assumed death It was reveled Andre had a hit out on John conspiring with his excellmate .While John was talking to marlena about belle a rental vehicle hit John .John "died" In the hospital but in march 2008 he was reaveled to be alive and being kept alive in dr. rolfs lab training to becaume the perfact solider. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:DiMera Family Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Serial Killers 2015- Offscreen, Andre survived turning off his life support, and at some point, he and Stefano discovered they were really father and son. Despite this, Stefano decided it wouldn't be safe for Andre to ever return to Salem. Andre also was aware of events going on in the family like Lexie and EJ's deaths, and the discovery of another one of Stefano's sons: Chad DiMera In September 2015 Andre returned to Salem to help an ailing Stefano. He became acquainted with Chad and helped him evade the police. He also took over Stefano's dealings with Aiden Jennings. Andre revealed himself to the people of Salem at Will's funeral, much to their dismay. When Chad was arrested for the necktie killings, Andre demanded Aiden kill Hope, and repay them by accessing her insurance policy. Aiden failed to kill Hope when Bo unexpectedly returned to Salem, but Chad was still released from police custody. Andre kidnapped Sami in an effort to learn where she had stashed the money EJ had allowed her to access via the code he left her. Instead, Sami escaped and stole the remainder of the DiMera's money. Andre encountered Belle, recently returned to Salem, and newly single. He encouraged Chad to seduce Belle to find out where Sami hid the money, but Chad refused. Andre brainwashed Chad, much to Stefano's dismay, but he was still unable to seduce Belle. When Hope demanded to talk to Stefano, he sent Andre to find Chad. Andre found Chad with Abby, and learned Chad was no longer brainwashed. Chad denounced Andre and Stefano, and declared that he was going to spend the rest of his with Abby and their son. Andre returned to the mansion, and discovered that Stefano was gone. He received a text that said Stefano had left town because Hope had "figured it out". Andre immediately suspected foul play and found blood on a statue. He broke into Hope's house, and stole Bo's gun; it had been fired three times. Andre's men reported on a site that Rafe was hanging around, and he went to the site. Andre found Stefano's body, but then the building collapsed after being bombed. Andre survived, and took Stefano's ring as proof to show Chad that Stefano was really dead. Chad refused to assist Andre in his revenge scheme against Hope, and told Andre he was going to buy the mansion, and wanted Andre gone from it. Andre encountered Chase Jennings in the park and struck up a friendship with him. Andre planted a cell phone in Chase's bag, and then watched from a camera he had set up in Hope's house as the cell phone caused a small fire that Hope and her family put out. Hope found the camera and disabled it, but by the time she went to confront him, Andre was gone. Andre moved into the Salem inn, and invited Chase to stay with him when Chase told him he felt Ciara blamed him for the fire. Chase wanted to leave Salem, but Andre encouraged Chase to stay, and gave him some advice about Ciara like encouraging her into raping her. Chad visited Andre, and accused him of killing Stefano. Andre was soon taken to the Salem PD, and told them where to find Stefano's body, but his claims that Hope killed him, and Rafe helped her cover up, fell on deaf ears. Chase told Andre he raped Ciara, and Andre promised to protect him. He took Chase to a secret location under the DiMera mansion, and told him to stay put until he got back. As Andre headed back to his room, he was arrested for Stefano's murder. Two months later, Andre phoned Hope from prison, and told her he will be free soon, and come after her and Rafe. He also taunted Hope about Chase raping Ciara. Aiden returned to town, and it was revealed that Andre had kidnapped him, and replaced him with an imposter. Hope paid Andre a visit, and wanted to know if Aiden's story was true. Andre denied it, and Hope sneered that he used to be a good liar. Andre snapped that even if he did have anything to do with ki splint Aiden, he wouldn't tell her. Aiden also visits Andre, and demands to know why he kept him alive. Andre told Aiden he and Stefano needed a contingency plan just incase the imposter didn't kill Hope, but told him it was all moot since Bo killed the imposter. Andre explained that he and Stefano were preoccupied to do anything to Aiden, and then Hope killed Stefano, and framed Andre for the crime. Aiden refused to believe it, but Andre said she did it, and he was going to prove it once he got out of prison. Andre hinted to Aiden that he wanted Aiden to help get him out of prison, but Aiden refused. Andre offered to back up his story to Hope about him being kidnapped, but Aiden still refused and blamed Andre for Chase being in prison as well. Aiden told told Andre to enjoy prison, and left. After Aiden left, Andre said he would see Aiden soon. Deaths Like his father, Andre has also died multiple times, only to return later as if nothing ever happened. *Presumed dead after sinking into quicksand (1985) *Shot himself in Aremid (as Tony) (1997) *Mauled by a tiger and later given lethal injection (as Tony) (2004) *Implied to have died when a rock fell on his head, but was he revived because he was wearing Stefano's Phoenix ring (as Tony) (2004) *Stabbed in the throat by John Black (as Tony) (2004) *Fell into a pit during a fire in DiMera castle (as Tony) (2005) *Turned off his own life support system (Oct 2007) Crimes committed *Framed Roman Brady for crimes as the Salem Slasher (1984). *Imprisoned Tony DiMera (1984). *Tied up Anna DiMera (1984). *Impersonated Tony DiMera(1984-85). *Killed Renee DuMonde (as Salem slasher)1984 *Attempted to kill Hope Brady (as salem slasher)1984. *Attempted to kill Joan Hopkins as the Salem slasher 1984. *Raped Kelly Chase right before he killed her (1984). *Killed Kelly Chase (as Salem slasher)1984 *killed Trista Evans(as Salem slasher)1984 *Attempted to kill Gwen Davies(as Salem slasher)1984 *Killed Letitia Bradford (as Salem slasher)1984 *Killed Daisy Hawkins (as Salem slasher )1984 *Strangled Sandy Horton of Salem slasher plot )[1984). *Killed Maxwell Hathaway (1985). *Killed a pilot by giving him a hart attack (1985). *Caused the plane crash that killed [[Daphne DiMera] (1985) *Stranded Tony DiMera on a deserted island (1985-2007) . *Impersonated Tony DiMera (1993-1996). *Faked bieng blind (1995). *Married Kristen DiMera, while impersonating Tony (1995). *Gave placebos to Kristen DiMera (1995). *Caused Father Francis to have a heart attack and later cut off his oxygen, causing him to lapse into a coma. (1996). *Faked his death and tried to frame John Black for his "murder" (1996). *plotted to fake his death and have Stefano DiMera blackmail the judge into having John Black go to the gas chamber (1996). *Impersonated Tony DiMera (2002-07). *Crashed Marlena Evans and John Blacks aniversery party (2002). *Drugged Marlena Evans (2003-04). *Faked The Deaths Of Many Salem Residents (2003-04). *Arranged for the Salem stalker victums transported to melaswen (2004). *Stranded Jennifer Horton and Victor Kiriakis on melaswen (2004). *Shot down Hope Brady and Patrick Lockhart's plane and stranded them on melaswen (2004) *Held Colin Murphy Captive (2004). *As Tony, masterminded the Salem Stalker plot (2003-04). *Held Caroline Brady,Victor Kiriakis,Marlena Evans,Roman Brady,Jack Deveraux and Cassie Brady hostage in Europe (2004). *Tried to kill John Black with a sword (2004) *Flung a dagger Marlena Evans (2004). *Manhandled Rex Brady (Rex tried to punch Andre and Andre did not let got off his rist while threatening him for his lack of respect)2005. *Blackmailed Sami Brady into committing crimes as "Stan" (2004). *Threw Sami Brady throught the windows of the Dimera mansoin (2005). *Kidnaped Belle Black and Philip Kiriakis (2005). *Tried to take Rex Brady hostage (2005). *Tried to blackmail Sami Brady into bracking him out of prison (2005). *Imprisoned Lexie Carver in the tunnels under the DiMera mansion (April 2007) *Caused Lexie Carver to get a tumor from inprisoning her in the tunnels (2007; died from it 2012). *Stole John Black body from the hospital and removed one of his kidney (June 2007). *Kidnapped Sami Brady (June 2007). *Tried to kill a unborn Sydney DiMera and take her stem cells (July 2007). *Captured EJ DiMera (july 07). *Tried to kill EJ DiMera by Tying him to a bed and strapped a mechanical machine gun to a patio chair to shoot him (July 2007) *Stabbed Roman Brady in the stomach (July 2007) *Got into a sword fight with Tony DiMera with the intent to murder him (Aug 2007). *Accidentally stabbed and killed Bart Biederbecke (August 2007) *Stalked and tried to kill Bo Brady and Hope Brady in Ireland (Aug 2007). *Attempted to blow-up a church with Bo Brady and Hope Brady inside (Aug 2007). *Held Hope Brady at knife point (Aug 2007). *Stabbed Bo Brady in the arm (Aug 2007). *Abuducted Benjy Hawk (Aug 2007). *Cut out a portion of Benjy Hawk's liver and threw him in a dumpster (Aug 2007). *Locked EJ DiMera and Sami Brady in a steam room and turned the heat in a attempt to kill them (Sep 2007). *Held a knife at Lexie Carver and made a slashing moment (sep 2007). *Snuck into Sami Brady's hospital room, disguised as a clown, and held a strait razor to her throat (Sep 2007). *Evaded the police while impersonating a old lady (sep 2007). *Locked Shawn Douglas Brady and Belle Black in the freezer of the Brady Pub (Sep 2007). *Held Kate Roberts against her will at the brady pub (sep 2007). *Held a letter opener to Kate Roberts throat (sep 2007). *Forced Kate Roberts to strip naked and took her clothes (Sep 2007). *Duct taped Kate Roberts and suspended her from a chandelier (Sep 2007). *Attacked Roman Brady (sep 2007). *Destructoin of property ; smashed vases and flipped over tables in the Brady pub (sep 2007). *Threw Roman Brady against the bar of the Brady pub rendering him unconnsus (sep 2007). *Kidnaped Roman Brady (sep 2007). *Kidnap EJ DiMera and Lucas Horton and forced Sami Brady to shoot one of them (September 2007) *Had Lucas Horton shot (sep 2007). *Captured Roman Brady ,Locked him in a coffin and then exhused his body but left him locked in the coffin (sep 2007). *Buried Benjy Hawk alive in the hole in the ground where Roman Brady coffin used to be killing him (revealed September 2007) *Murdered a police officer with LSD (October 2007). *Stole the officers unfiform and impersonated a cop to minuver around Salem unditectid unditected (October 2007). *Strapped bombs to Roman Brady (October 2007) *Held Steve Johnson at gunpoint (October 2007). *Held Hope Brady hostage (October 2007) *Held Hope Brady at gunpoint (October 2007) *Faked his death (October 2007-September 2015) *Framed Shawn Brady I for his death (October 2007) *Left a note for his excellmate run down John Black with a rental vihecle (October 2007). *Helped Chad DiMera evade the police (October 2015) *Told Aiden Jennings to steal all the evidence the police had on Chad DiMera (October 2015) *Coerced Aiden Jennings by threatining to kill Chase Jennings (October 2015). *Ordered a hit (by strangulatoin)on Hope Brady ;Failed (October-November 2015) *Tried to collect a insurance policy from Hope Brady (November 2015). *Kidnapped Sami and held her captive (November 2015) *Stalked Belle Black (November 2015). *Snuck into Marlena 's office and chloroformed her (December 2015) *Injected an unknown substance into Chad 's neck (December 2015) *Ransacked Marlena Evans office (December 2015) *Kidnapped and brainwashed Chad DiMera so he'd help him get the DiMera money back from Sami Brady and Belle Black (Dec 2015-Jan 2016) *Tried to steal money from Sami Brady and Belle Black (January 2016) *Braking and entering ;Broke into Hope Brady 's house (January 2016) *Planted a security camera in Hope Brady living room and spied on her (February 2016) *Planted a bomb in Chase Jennings ' backpack (February 2016) *Set Hope's house on fire with, Chase Jennings, Ciara Brady and Hope Brady inside (February 2016) *Complicit to the rape of Ciara Brady (Feb 2016). *Helped Chase Jennings evade the police (Feb -March 2016). *Arrested for The murder of [[Stefano DiMera ;inasint (Feb 2016). *Prank phone calls to Hope Brady (April 2016). *Injected a unknown parapalygic into Aiden Jennings neck (Nov 2016 ;revealed may 2016). *Kidnapped Aiden Jennings and gased him (Nov 2015-April 2016; Revealed May 2016). *Replaced Aiden Jennings with a imposter (Nov 2015; Revealed may 2016) injuries Category:VillainsCategory:AntagonistsCategory:MalesCategory:DiMera FamilyCategory:Characters of the 1980sCategory:Characters of the 1990sCategory:Characters of the 2000sCategory:Characters of the 2010sCategory:Serial KillersHit by a rock on the back by Kelly Chase (1984). *Lost his eye sight after escaping from a fire(1995). *Diagnosed with an incurable blood disease (1996) *Shot Himself in the shoulder (1996). *Suffered artery collapse and was presumed dead (1996). *Stabbed by Colin Murphy *Mauled by a tiger (2004) *Stabbed in the throat (2004) *Fell off a roof and was hospitalized (July 2007) *Briefly paralized *Assaulted by Sami Brady (Sept 2007) *shot in the stomach by Bo Brady (Oct 2007) *Fell off a roof (oct 2007). *Put on life support (Oct 2007) *Punched by Roman Brady (Oct 2015) *Severely injured when a building collapsed on him (Jan 2016) *needed stiches leaving a scar on his face for a lacereated cheek Gallery *See Andre DiMera/Gallery